narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuka
is a kunoichi and future leader of the Nadeshiko Village. She was destined to marry a student of Jiraiya that can beat her, because of a law from her village. Background While still training under her mentor, Shizuka developed a relationship with a merchant named Sagiri, despite the law of her village. While they hoped to one day change that law, Sagiri was one day killed, prompting Shizuka to live solely for her training and duties to the village, resigned to never love again. In the end, she said that she was going to become stronger one day. Personality After Sagiri's death, heartbroken, she stopped loving so she could never lose someone dearest to her and fight stronger. Tokiwa believes that she is only punishing herself. She is also against the village's law. Appearance Shizuka is a fair-skinned girl of average height who sports a noticeably curvaceous frame and large bust. She has green eyes and waist-length black hair in a him-style tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. Normally, she wears a light green kimono, while on missions, she has a black forehead protector and wears her village's form-fitting kunoichi uniform; it is grey-coloured with a right shoulder-armour, grey gloves, and opening in her shirt which reveals her cleavage. She also wears a beige hooded robe when not battling. Abilities Shizuka is a highly capable and powerful kunoichi. She has shown great finesse with weapons, incorporating kunai into her techniques such as the Nadeshiko-Style Deep Crimson Dance Performance, a technique that Tokiwa praised Naruto for being able to dodge as well as the Dance Performance: Second Step where she spins in the air while releasing a volley of kunai at the enemy, greatly increasing her range. Nature Transformation She has also displayed the ability to use Wind Release techniques. Employing it alongside her taijutsu to greatly increase the lethality of such attacks as her Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut and Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist techniques. She also employed the use of the Violent Whirlwind technique, where she spews out a jet of high-pressured air powerful enough to dispel shadow clones in an instant. Part II Adventures at Sea Arc Seemingly being pursued by Kokuyō who wants to forcibly take her hand in marriage, Shizuka destroys his puppet robot with ease sending him flying away. It is revealed that she and her attendant Tokiwa were on their way to the Land of Fire to find Jiraiya's student whom Jiraiya had carelessly promised would one day have to fight Shizuka and take her hand in marriage. Having found Naruto, Shizuka soon engaged him in battle. Launching her Nadeshiko-Style Deep Crimson Dance Performance and her Dance Performance: Second Step and Violent Whirlwind techniques, she is able to successfully keep him at bay while dispatching his shadow clones. When she moves in for the kill however, thinking that Naruto was defeated, she is surprised to see that it was merely a shadow clone. Their battle is however interrupted by Kokuyō again, but Shizuka easily destroys his giant puppet. This time however, Kokuyō's Hundred Puppet Soul Binding technique is activated and Shizuka falls under Kokuyō's control. She is however saved by Naruto who easily dispatches Kokuyō. After this, Naruto speaks to her about the rules of her village and the power to change them, revealing to her in the process that he's in love with . With this, Shizuka has a change of heart and after seeing Naruto she vows to get stronger for a certain someone. Trivia * It is implied, though it wasn't stated, that Shizuka might have meant that she'll come after Naruto and try to win the love he holds for Sakura.